You're a wizard Merlin
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Pendant longtemps, il avait espéré que les sœurs de son orphelinat se soit trompées. Qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'elles décrivaient, que tous ces événements étranges n'était qu'une coïncidence. Ses espoirs avaient été ruinés quand un vieil homme était venu le chercher pendant les vacances d'été. Il était un sorcier. (Cadeau de noël pour Oceanna, promis ce n'est pas si triste)


**Helloooo!** Déjà, joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous! Et en particulier à Oceanna à qui cette OS est dédié. Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du forum du FoF, et comme je n'aime pas faire les choses comme tout le monde je lui ai écrit un Cross-Over! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Ensuite, cet OS est centré sur Merlin, c'est pourquoi l'on verra surtout les choses de son POV. Mais plus tard nous pourrons aussi suivre les pensées d'autre perso, je préfère vous prévenir pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu!  
Il n'a pas été corrigé, je ne voulais pas donner du travail à ma bêta en période de fêtes haha. Donc désolé s'il y a des fautes!

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nous étions le 3 septembre, en plein milieu de la nuit. La plupart des habitants du château goûtaient à un repos bien mérité, après les premiers jours haut en émotions qui suivent la rentrée scolaire.

Mais dans un coin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, une forme recroquevillée était à peine visible dans un coin, secoué de sanglot. Il faisait le moins de bruit possible, comme il l'avait appris.

Il détestait cet endroit, il détestait ces gens. Ces _sorciers_ , ces monstres. Un tremblement plus fort que les autres le prit alors qu'il se rappelait amèrement qu'il était comme eux.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait espéré que les sœurs de son orphelinat se soit trompées. Qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'elles décrivaient, que tous ces événements étranges n'était qu'une coïncidence. Ses espoirs avaient été ruinés quand un vieil homme était venu le chercher pendant les vacances d'été.

Il était un démon, immonde et impur, entouré par des êtres aussi abominables que lui.  
Il n'était allé à aucun des cours, évitant les autres (adultes ou enfants), et dormant à même le sol dans la salle commune quand tout le monde était endormi. De toute façon, c'était déjà mieux que ce qu'il avait connu ces dernières années, au moins il était au chaud.

Il releva la tête en entendant un bruit de pas, se ratatinant par réflexe. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne s'échappait de lui, il voulait être invisible.

Ses yeux s'étant habitué à l'obscurité, il put voir une jeune fille sortir des couloirs menant aux dortoirs féminin et se rouler en boule sur un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en l'entendant pleurer, moins discrètement que lui. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, et ne fut pas repéré.

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'endorme, et hésita une seconde à lui apporter une couverture avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, tout comme lui.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Gwen.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Les semaines passèrent, et le vieil homme qui était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat, Gaius, arrivait de plus en plus à le retrouver. Cependant il ne le força pas à aller en classe et l'emmenait simplement dans le bureau du directeur, Kilgharrah. Il l'effrayait énormément, et Gaius demanda l'autorisation de s'occuper de lui. Il fut décidé que l'enfant, qui s'attachait de plus en plus à lui, passerai ses journées avec le vieux professeur de potion. Il l'assista avant ces cours, l'aidant à mettre en place les ingrédients nécessaire et se faisait invisible quand les autres élèves arrivait. Pour dire vrai, comme il n'assistait pas aux cours, même les enfants de son âge ne le connaissaient pas.

Alors qu'octobre touchait doucement à sa fin, Merlin accepta finalement d'aller aux cours qui ne nécessitait pas d'utiliser la magie, comme l'Histoire de la magie par exemple. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cette matière le passionnait, et il appréciait beaucoup la professeur, Hunith, qui à sa grande surprise était la nièce de Gaius en plus d'être responsable de la maison Poufsouffle.

Les élèves de son année étaient de plus en plus curieux à propos de cet étrange garçon, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée et semblait toujours prêt à partir en courant. Il sursautait au moindre mouvement brusque, ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui à part les deux professeurs, et il s'enfuyait terrorisé dès que l'on pratiquait ou parlait de la magie.

L'année se déroula doucement, et vers la fin de celle-ci il n'avait toujours pas parlé, ni dormi dans son dortoir, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Il était entouré de monstre, mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux vu qu'il en était un lui-même. Au moins, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir être violent avec lui, mais il ne devait pas si fier. Les sœurs aussi avait été gentilles avec lui, jusqu'à …

Il mangeait soit avec Gaius et Hunith dans les appartements de l'un ou de l'autre, soit dans les cuisines avec les elfes comme il en avait pris l'habitude dès le début de l'année. Ces créatures l'avaient énormément effrayé au début, mais il s'était habitué à elle et à leur caractère étrange. Il les aimait bien, et c'était réciproque car bien qu'il ne dise pas un mot, il était calme et toujours polie avec eux.

Il allait passé l'été avec Gaius et Hunith, car même s'il ne leur avait rien dit sur son passé, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il avait été maltraiter. Son comportement associé à son physique malingre et à ses cicatrices avait décidé les deux professeurs de ne jamais renvoyer le jeune garçon à l'orphelinat, ce qui apparemment arrangeait bien ses dirigeantes.

Une nuit la jeune fille revint dans la salle commune, comme elle le faisait parfois. Ses crises de larmes avaient diminué au fur et à mesure que l'année passait, et ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était pas venu.

Elle avait fini par se rendre compte de sa présence, mais quand elle l'avait reconnu elle avait préféré le laisser seul. Depuis, elle l'ignorait les soirs où elle venait pleurer.

Mais en cette douce nuit du mois de mai elle ne se dirigea pas vers les fauteuils, mais vers lui. Elle s'approcha doucement, mettant ses mains en évidence avec un sourire un peu tremblant. Quand il eut un mouvement de recul, elle s'arrêta et s'accroupit. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, avant que tout aussi doucement qu'elle était arrivé, la jeune fille leva la main vers lui, paume ouverte dans sa direction pour bien montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Inconsciemment il se détendit un peu, et pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

 **\- Je suis Guinevere, mais je préfère Gwen.** Murmura-t-elle.

Le regard du jeune garçon se fit encore plus perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette information. Il avait déjà vu la jeune fille, dans plusieurs cours et savait qu'elle était aussi en première année. Elle avait l'air douce, et un peu solitaire. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle pleurait le soir?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Gwen tourna sa main sur le côté, la lui tendant.

 **\- Veux-tu être mon ami?**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Ami, avec elle? Il avait certes dépassé le stade du dégoût, la couvrant d'une couverture chaude après qu'elle se soit endormie pendant les soirées d'hiver, mais voulait-il vraiment être ami avec elle? Les seuls amis qu'il avait eut s'était tous retourné contre lui, après la "révélation" de sa véritable nature.

Il frissonna au souvenir. Mais c'était différent maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Si Gwen était elle aussi ici, c'était qu'elle était un monstre comme lui, elle ne pouvait donc pas le détester pour ça.

Il avança sa main lentement, comme si l'autre allait le mordre, et le sourire de Gwen devint un peu triste. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il était tellement craintif que ça lui fendait le cœur.

Finalement il serra sa main, relevant les yeux vers elle, comme surpris de son propre geste. Elle lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer.

 **\- Et toi, quel est ton nom?**

 **\- Mer-** Sa voix était un peu éraillée, dû à sa longue période de silence. Il toussa un peu pour faire passer la désagréable sensation. **Merlin, je m'appelle Merlin.**

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Un souffle glacé s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'un long soupir lui échappe. Bon sang, mais où sont-ils?

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour reprendre une respiration normal, il regarde autour de lui, mais le paysage n'a pas changé depuis plus d'une heure: des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde avant que l'autre étudiant ne disparaisse derrière un monticule de terre et de racine. Il se remet en marche rapidement pour le rattraper et manque de s'étaler en trébuchant sur il ne sait quoi.

 **\- Mais enfin attend moi!**

 **\- Oh, tu me suis toujours? Tu peux pas aller te perdre?** Est la réponse cynique qu'il reçoit de son camarade qui ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner ou de ralentir.

 **\- Je te rappelle que nous somme déjà perdu, TOUS LES DEUX! Et tout ça à cause de ton raccourci Pendragon …**

Cette fois-ci le blond se retourne, l'air agacé:

 **\- Encore une fois, tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre!**

C'est la même dispute depuis maintenant presque deux heures qu'ils tournent dans cette forêt. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était déjà adressé la parole d'une autre manière.

Quoi? Comment lui, Merlin, c'était-il retrouvé perdu dans la Forêt Interdite avec celui qu'il considère comme un des plus grands abruti du siècle?

Pour cela il faut remonter à quelques jours, et remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Depuis la première année, les choses ont un peu évolué. Comme vous pouvez le voir il n'a plus aucun problème pour parler, et est donc libre d'exprimer sans limite son irritation face à l'idiot qui lui fait face.

L'idiot, c'est Arthur Pendragon, fils du célèbre Uther Pendragon. Oui, le ministre de la magie actuelle, incroyable n'est-ce pas? (oui le sarcasme est devenu sa marque de fabrique peu après qu'il se soit remis à parler) Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il soit doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait: Quidditch, Métamorphose, … Son seul point faible était le cours de Potion, pour le plus grand plaisir de Merlin qui y excellait. "Sa Majesté" n'était qu'un gamin pourri gâté et arrogant, qui avait choisie en deuxième année de faire du brun la cible de ses moqueries.

Bon, il fallait admettre qu'il sortait un peu du lot. Déjà, son attitude étrange en première année et en début de deuxième pouvait interloquer. Heureusement qu'il avait eu Gwen, qui l'avait toujours soutenu face aux remarques des autres élèves. Grâce à elle, il avait réussis à prendre assez confiance en lui pour aller à tous les cours, même ceux nécessitant la magie. Mais il n'utilisa jamais sa baguette, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. À chaque essai, il se retrouvait comme piéger dans son propre corps, sa propre tête. Il revoyait les sœurs, les autres enfants, les coups, les insultes, il ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, ne voyait plus le monde autour de lui, et finissait par s'évanouir. Gaius avait appelé ça une "attaque de panique".

Il devait donc passer des tests théoriques dans ces cours pour ne pas que les autres élèves le pense privilégié, mais ça ne changeait rien à leur état d'esprit. Pendragon surtout, aimait beaucoup se moquer de lui, le traitant souvent de Cracmol et disant qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Parfois, Merlin pensait qu'il avait raison. Au début les autres Gryffondors (parce qu'évidemment qu'il était à Gryffondor, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez arrogant) qui accompagnait le blond participait aussi aux moqueries, mais se lassèrent vite comme le reste de l'école qui l'ignorait surtout maintenant. Mais pas lui, pour d'obscure raison.

Pour en revenir au pourquoi de cette excursion... atypique, c'était la faute d'un de leur professeur. Voyez-vous, la plupart des professeurs étaient assez ouverts pour accepter sa particularité, mais malheureusement pas tous. Morgana Pendragon (oui encore, elle est la demi-sœur de l'autre abruti de Gryffon), la professeur de Sortilège et responsable de la maison Serpentard, n'était pas très clémente avec lui.

Depuis le début de sa cinquième année, elle avait décidé d'être intransigeante: soit il utilisait sa magie quand elle le demandait, soit il était viré de son cours et allait voir le directeur. Directeur qui se contentait souvent de soupirer, de parler un peu par énigme comme il adorait le faire, pour finalement le refiler au directeur-adjoint, Gaius. Parfois il s'énervait vraiment, et son pouvoir d'animagus se dévoilait quand de la fumée commençait à sortir de son nez. C'était les seuls moments où Merlin perdait sa verve légendaire: il n'avait jamais vu un dragon, mais ne tenait certainement pas à se retrouver en face d'un.

Nous étions donc en plein mois de janvier, quand Morgana se rendit compte que ses punitions ne fonctionnaient pas et passa au niveau supérieur: les heures de colles.

Celle du jour consistait à aller ramasser des champignons dans la Forêt Interdite pour le professeur de Potion et l'infirmière de l'école. Pas trop difficile en soit, sauf qu'il devait l'effectuer en compagnie de l'arrogant et insupportable Gryffondor, qui n'avait de cesse de l'humilier. Ah, il avait oublié: arrogant, insupportable et _stupide_ Gryffondor qui les avait perdu depuis une heure dans cette _stupide_ forêt. Heureusement qu'il faisait encore jour, sinon il serait vraiment effrayer. Il avait beau avoir 15 ans, se balader dans ce lieu sinistre ne le mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise.

Alors qu'il allait encore ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre auprès du blond qu'il avait rattrapé, un cri monstrueux raisonna dans le silence de la forêt. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ça lui glaça le sang et quoi que ce soit, c'était extrêmement proche. Ou extrêmement gros, et il ne savait pas ce qu'était le pire.

Arthur aussi c'était arrêter devant lui, et il allait l'interpeller quand celui-ci tourna soudainement la tête vers la gauche avant de se jeter en avant. Une seconde plus tard surgit une bête, la gueule ouverte, qui ne loupa sa cible que d'un cheveu.

Elle atterrit à un mètre de Merlin, entre lui et l'autre élève qui se relevait en vitesse. Une fois remit de sa surprise, le cerveau du Poufsouffle s'activa et trouva rapidement de quelle créature il s'agissait. Il se rappelait encore de l'explication que lui avait soufflée Gaius, désignant une vieille illustration: " _Un cockatrice. Gardien de la forêt, son venin est puissant. Une seul goutte mènerait à une mort certaine. Peu des personnes l'ayant croisé en sont revenue vivant."_

Le monstre, ressemblant à un mélange de crocodile et d'iguane, agitait sa lourde queue en gardant un œil sur les deux intrus. Au moindre mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre, il était prêt à attaquer.

Merlin croisa le regard du blond, qui articula silencieusement.

 **\- Je vais le distraire, toi tu vas courir.**

Complètement paniqué, son camarade lui répondit de la même manière en accentuant plus, pour montrer qu'il "criait" (ça avait quelque chose de comique, enfin si on oubliait l'urgence de la situation).

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Merlin!**

 **\- Hors de question!**

Mais le Gryffondor ne sembla pas vouloir tenir compte de son avis, puisqu'il démarra un compte à rebours silencieux alors que la bête donnait l'impression de s'impatienter. Merlin ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est attendre nerveusement que les événements se précipite.

Au moment où il articula " **Zéro** ", il se jeta sur la gauche et comme prévu le reptile le suivit, mais le brun était figé. Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose qui le fit encore plus paniquer.

 **\- Arthur, fait gaffe au venin!**

Le blond, qui se cachait derrière les arbres pour essayer de semer son adversaire, allait lui crier dessus (pour demander plus d'explication ou pour lui dire de dégager, lui-même ne sachant pas trop) quand le tronc qui lui servait de bouclier se prit une giclée de liquide que cracha le cockatrice. Le bois émit immédiatement un bruit aiguë en fondant, ce qui lui fit écarquillé les yeux et en même temps comprendre un peu mieux les paroles de son camarade.

Trop surpris pour réagir, il trébucha sur une racine en reculant et se fit acculer par la bête, qui resta quelque seconde à le fixer. Sa baguette était tombée à seulement quelques pas plus loin, mais il avait vu la rapidité de la créature. Il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper à temps.

Arthur refusa de fermer les yeux, préférant affronter son destin en face. Il espérait juste que Merlin avait eu le temps de s'enfuir assez loin pour ne pas se faire rattraper.  
Punaise, sa dernière pensée serait pour cet idiot de Poufsouffle, manquait plus que ça.

 **\- Stupefix!**

Le cockatrice sortie de son champs de vision à vitesse grand V, frappé par le sort sur le flanc droit. Ce fut dans cette direction que ses yeux exorbités se tournèrent pour voir un Merlin essoufflé, baguette en main et dirigé vers le corps immobile de la créature. Il lança un " **Petrificus Totalus** " pour s'assurer d'être tranquille, avant d'enfin lâcher l'expiration qu'il retenait. Il était livide, et se précipita vivement vers le blond qui était toujours à moitié allongé sur le sol.

 **\- Ça va? Le venin ne t'a pas touché?**

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie?!** S'écria le Gryffondor ignorant l'inquiétude de l'autre, trop surpris.

Merlin soupira, à la fois de soulagement et de d'exaspération, s'il pouvait lui crier dessus c'est qu'il allait bien. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever:

 **\- J'ai jamais dit ça.**

Arthur loucha quelques secondes sur sa main puis finit par la saisir, mais en se relevant une douleur le prit à la cheville. Il avait dû se la fouler en tombant. Le brun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais n'eut même pas le temps de parler:

 **\- Ça va, je vais bien d'accord!**

Le Poufsouffle soupira en roulant des yeux, mais ne pouvait empêcher un sourire moqueur de se placer sur ses lèvres. Plus Gryffondor, tu meurs. Il l'aida à se rasseoir, le faisant taire d'un regard. Il lança ensuite le sortilège du Patronus, pour aller chercher Gaius qu'il puisse sortir de cette maudite forêt avant qu'une autre créature de malheur ne rapplique. Arthur le regardait de nouveau avec un air ébahi, alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas t'expliquer, ou … ?!**

 **\- Ça dépend, pourquoi tu veux savoir?**

Il réfléchit vraiment à la réponse à cette question. Après tout, ces dernières années il s'était comporté comme un connard avec lui (même s'il avait ses raisons). Mais il venait de lui sauver la vie … Et ça, ça valait quelque chose. Même si ce gringalet l'agaçait au plus au point, il ne pouvait pas recommencer à mal se comporter avec lui. Il choisit donc de dire la vérité.

 **\- Par curiosité.**

Ce fut au tour de Merlin d'être surpris.

 **\- Vraiment?**

 **\- Oui vraiment!** S'exaspéra le blond.

 **\- D'accord …** Il était gêné maintenant. **En faite, je suis parfaitement capable de pratiquer la magie. C'est juste que je suis incapable d'en faire … quand d'autres personnes m'entourent.** Il s'empêchait de le regarder, voulant en finir au plus vite, même s'il se sentait étrangement apaisé de lui en parler.

 **\- Pourquoi?**

Il sentait que c'était la pure curiosité qui le poussait à poser cette question, et étrangement il voulait lui répondre. Paradoxalement, il lui faisait confiance après cette courte mais intense aventure. Il avait quand même pris le risque de se faire tuer pour que lui s'en sorte, ce n'était pas rien.

 **\- J'ai grandie dans un orphelinat, sans savoir qui étaient mes parents. C'était un orphelinat chrétien, tenu par- ah, je sais pas ce que tu sais des religions moldus vu que tu es un sang pur …**

 **\- Je connais quand même les bases, c'est eux qui brûlait les sorciers avant non?**

Merlin ouvrit grand les yeux, mais un rire lui échappa finalement.

 **\- Si c'est ça. Disons que même si leur méthode sont moins ... extrêmes maintenant, ils sont toujours fortement … opposé à toutes formes de "bizarrerie". Alors, quand mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés …**

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Malgré le temps écoulé depuis, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à quiconque; Gwen avait juste deviné et l'avait toujours soutenu, sans qu'il n'ait rien à lui expliquer. Elle savait, et c'était tout.

 **\- Ils t'ont fait du mal?! Parce que tu es un sorcier?!**

 **\- Oui.**

Arthur semblait tout simplement horrifié, les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place. Son refus d'être approché, son comportement d'animal sauvage durant la première année, … tout prenait sens. Il ne savait juste pas jusqu'où les mauvais traitements de ses précédents gardiens allaient, et il ne le comptait pas l'apprendre aujourd'hui. Il comprenait parfaitement que le brun ne veuille pas en parler plus, surtout à lui. Cependant une chose encore lui échappait.

 **\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie en public ...**

Merlin eut l'air embarrassé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Gaius- Le professeur Warlock, pense que c'est dû au traumatisme: quand j'essaye de faire de la magie devant des gens, je me rappelle des réactions des sœurs qui m'ont élevé quand mes pouvoirs se manifestaient. Ça me fait paniquer, et je finis par faire un malaise.** Il eut un rire gêné tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **Par contre, quand je suis seul il n'y a aucun problème, et je m'entraîne donc dès que je peux. Gaius pense que ça va m'aider à dépasser mon traumatisme.**

Arthur était perplexe, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil.

 **\- Et il n'y a que lui qui est au courant?**

 **\- Non, le directeur le sait c'est pourquoi il est aussi patient, Hunith- enfin, la professeure** **Ealdor et Gwen le savent aussi. Mais …**

 **\- Mais?** L'encouragea-t-il.

 **\- Aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais vu pratiqué la magie.** Expliqua le Poufsouffle, les joues un peu rougie par la gêne.

 **\- … Oh. Et … pas de malaise en vue?** Fut tout ce qu'Arthur trouva à répondre.

 **\- Apparemment non.** Souffla Merlin en haussant les épaules.

Il reçut une grand claque dans le dos qui lui coupa la respiration tout en le surprenant.

 **\- Et bien ça veut dire que t'avances dans ta guérison ça!**

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa respiration, il eut un petit rire en hochant la tête.

 **\- Oui, sûrement.**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gaius arriva pour trouver à sa grande surprise les deux étudiants en train de se chamailler gentiment, avec le sourire. Le vieil homme était pourtant certain qu'ils se détestaient, et c'était hâter à la suite du Patronus de son filleul d'adoption pour arriver avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

Les jeunes gens étaient vraiment des êtres étonnants.

 _15 ans plus tard..._

Les jeunes gens étaient vraiment des êtres étonnants ... C'est une pensée que Merlin a souvent en observant ses propres élèves autour de leurs chaudrons. Il a remplacé depuis quelques années Gaius au poste de professeur de Potion, le vieil homme ayant lui-même succéder à Kilgharrah au poste de directeur de l'école. Le Poufsouffle avait toujours voulu suivre les traces de son tuteur, et ce fut sa principale motivation pour dépasser son traumatisme.

Il y était parvenu au bout de plusieurs longues années, et il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver sans le soutien de ses proches. Gaius, Hunith, Gwen, puis Arthur, à sa manière. Ils avaient tous les deux nié longtemps le fait qu'ils soient amis, et cela même après que les amis d'Arthur soit devenu ceux de Merlin. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient tout leur temps à se chamailler pour un rien, faisant rire et soupirer leurs camarades.  
Merlin s'était ouvert petit à petit avec l'arrivée dans sa vie de cette joyeuse bande de Gryffondor: Lancelot, Gwaine, Perceval, Léon et Eylan. Puis il s'était ouvert au monde, parlant même à ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de son groupe rapproché. Sa bonne humeur et son humour l'avait vite aider à se faire apprécié des autres.

Les adultes aussi sont surprenant, pense-t-il en riant devant les pitreries de ses amis, autour d'un bon repas. Il pose un regard doux sur le ventre arrondis de Gwen, qu'elle caresse distraitement d'une main. Elle lui a annoncé aujourd'hui qu'il serait le parrain de son futur enfant, et rien que cette pensée lui amène presque les larmes aux yeux.

Ses années de tristesse et de solitude ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Oceanna!  
Encore une bonne année à tous!


End file.
